


Pink Coconut

by antoinetteforsythe



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Forgotten First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoinetteforsythe/pseuds/antoinetteforsythe
Summary: The riots, Sno Balls, and a first meeting.
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 5





	Pink Coconut

“That was _you_?”

During the riots, before Jellybean was even born, his parents had told him to hide in the Wyrm with some other kids of Serpents and disappeared for days. He’d been starving, as always, convinced he was on the verge of death. He’d fallen in love at first sight when a girl shared the pack of Sno Balls hidden in her backpack. He could still taste that unnaturally dyed coconut.

“Did you think I was born with pink hair?” Toni teased.

“You know, I would have married you on the spot.”

“Aw, we could have been pre-school sweethearts.”


End file.
